


Getting to Know You

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Humor, Language, Sexual innuendos, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: My take on a glimpse into Janine’s past work history.





	Getting to Know You

It had been a week since the Ghostbusters hired Janine Melnitz as their secretary/office manager. It dawned on Peter one morning that they didn’t know that much about her. 

He casually strolled around from his office area over to her desk. 

Janine glanced up from over the top of her glasses. “Need something, Dr. Venkman?”

“Yeah! Actually, I need to talk to you,” he replied with a smile. 

A look of sheer panic washed over her face. Peter immediately noticed it. “Oh no! Nothing bad! Relax!”

She placed a hand over her heart. “Jeez! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry.”

“Whatcha need to talk about?” 

“Well, we hired you so fast and this thing with Dana that we’ve gotta figure out now - we never really took the time to get to know much about you.”

Janine sat back in her chair and smiled smugly. “Whatcha wanna know?”

“Ah Hell, I don’t know! Why’d you leave your last job?”

She frowned. “He was an asshole. Next question!”

Peter’s curiosity was peaked. “Wait! What made him an asshole?”

“He was probably like that from birth! Next question?”

“How long did you work there?”

“Too long. Next question?”

Peter was starting to think Janine was never going to give him a straight answer. Just then, the phone rang. It was another bust! She took down the information and handed it to Peter. 

“Ok. Great talk! Get to work fellas!” She said as she sounded the alarm. 

Egon and Ray came down the stairs and were getting into their jumpsuits.

“Don’t think I’m finished with my questions,” Peter told her. He turned and ran to his locker. 

Janine just waved them off as they left, then resumed her work.

Ray noticed Peter’s silence. “What’s up, Pete?”

“I was trying to get to know more about Janine,” he explained. “But she dodged every question I asked her.”

“Peter, when will you learn that you cannot simply come on to every woman you meet?” Egon asked.

“I am not coming on to her! I simply want to learn more about our employee!”

“What kind of questions did you ask?” Ray asked.

“Why’d she leave her last job?”

“What did she say?” Ray asked.

“He was an asshole.”

“Sounds like a perfectly logical explanation to me,” Egon said.

“Yeah, but she wouldn’t say what exactly happened. Makes me wonder if something shady went down? Or if she was the one being shady!” Peter replied.

“I honestly do not believe Ms. Melnitz is the type of person to engage in ‘shady’ situations,” Egon insisted. 

“Well, I’m gonna get it out of her, one way or another!” Peter said.

The days turned into weeks, and before he knew it, three months had passed. During that time, the Ghostbusters had dealt with Gozer, hiring Winston, and now were rebuilding the firehouse after the containment unit exploded.

Peter was still perturbed about Janine’s failure to answer his questions. The others had tried to convince him to drop it, but Peter was determined. 

As Janine was getting ready to leave, Peter came bounding down the stairs, the others in hot pursuit. She looked up, surprised. 

“What’s gotten into you boys?”

“It’s Friday; why don’t we all go hang out for a bit?” Peter suggested. “You know - relax a bit? I think we’ve all earned it!”

Janine looked shrewdly at Peter, then noticed the others looked sincere. “Sure! What the hell!” She replied, shrugging her shoulders. 

Peter had drank two beers and was on his third; Winston and Ray were eating pizza; Egon was sipping on a soda; and Janine was about to throw back her second tequila shot (suggested by Peter). 

“Janine, I think it would be best if you switched to soda or perhaps water?” Egon recommended. “I don’t want you to be sick later.”

“Ahh, let her drink, Spengs!” Peter drawled. 

“I’m ok, Egon,” Janine assured him. “I can hold my liquor.”

“Ok, whatever happened at your last job?” Peter asked.

“Good grief! Are you still on that?!” Janine exclaimed.

“Yep! And I want a straight answer!” Peter demanded.

Janine’s expression turned serious, which alarmed the guys. “He was one of those guys who liked to work a little too closely with his female employees, if you know what I mean?”

They just stared at her, blank looks on all four faces.

Janine sighed. “He hit on me, ok? He got a little too touchy and hit on me. Then, he threatened to fire me if I didn’t sleep with him.”

They all looked embarrassed but also angry. 

“What did you do?” Ray asked.

“Surely, you didn’t ….?!” Egon asked.

“No. HELL no! I quit! I got my stuff and never looked back,” she replied with a smile. 

“That was very brave of you,” Winston said.

“Thanks. There was no need to look back. After I gave him a hard knee to the nuts, I was ready to go.” Janine threw back a third shot. That’s when she noticed the grimaces on the guy’s’ faces. “You guys look like I just kicked you all in the nuts!”

“No, just getting that mental image out of our heads,” Peter replied. 

“And in case you still wanna know stuff about me: I have an older sister Doris; I like to read; I use the subway more than my car cause it keeps breaking down; and I lost my virginity in high school.”

She left the money for her drinks on the table and grabbed her purse. On the way out, she waved the guys good bye. “Thanks! This was nice! Have a good weekend!”

She then stopped beside Egon and whispered: “However, I wouldn’t turn down a similar proposition from you, Dr. Spengler.” Janine then left with Egon blushing profusely.

“What’d she say?” Ray asked. 

“I believe Ms. Melnitz May have had too much to drink,” Egon replied nervously.

Peter chuckled. “And I think you need to start!”

Winston laughed too. “Why do I get the feeling that this job is gonna be interesting?” He raised his drink and Ray clinked his soda can with his. 

Peter laughed as Egon continued to contemplate Janine’s words.


End file.
